


Fortunate Son

by hopeless_hapless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel week prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_hapless/pseuds/hopeless_hapless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble inspired by a tumblr prompt. I was given a prompt for Megstiel week on tumblr and this is what I came up with. It was so long ago I can not remember the original prompt, but the general idea was: Castiel and Meg are having a baby. This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Supernatural characters, nor do I profit from this work of fiction.  
> Um... yeah. Good luck. Let me know what you think =]

For the past two weeks he had been on edge, he had never expected to be granted the occasion to procreate –especially not with a semi reformed demon- and the wait was driving him absolutely insane. Well, more insane as far as insane people go anyways. Fixing his arms across his chest he paced in circles, the Winchesters were due back at the run down Motel any minute now –Dean was probably dragging his feet over a burger and some pie [pastry or fleshy]. Did they not understand his position in this situation? Raising a thumb to his lips he nervously chewed on his nail; a child born through the union of a Demon and an Angel was prophecy material –even though they hadn’t heard of any instances yet it was possible- and now, instead of staying up late to pick out baby names, they were constantly refreshing wards, salt rings, incantations –anything to keep his unborn child safe, really. And Meg.

Meg. The thought of her made him stop his impatient shuffling and he craned his head slightly to peer past the doorframe of the bathroom into the bedroom. Like a child he wrapped the pads of his fingers around the molding, resting the side of his face on the cool plaster as he observed her.

The pregnancy had started out normal –as normal as an impregnation of this magnitude could be; irritability, back aches and food cravings –which was weird enough in itself as Meg hadn’t required food to sustain her meat suit. He couldn’t think of the numerous nights he had spent awake, using what was left of his Angelic powers to frequent fast food joints around the world. Sometimes he was certain he could transport them both and Meg would take his hand with a smile; ‘Get a move on Clarence, this things getting more and more impatient every day.’ Which he would respond, ‘As you wish,’ much to her grinning amusement. She had never said a word of thanks for it, but he knew she didn’t have to, one sidelong look and he knew what she had left unspoken.

 

Now a mere five months later she seemed to be coming to full term, the few times she had been able to bear his Grace he had reached out ever so gently with it to check on their child. Castiel knew what the infant’s gender was, but Meg insisted she didn’t want to know. She tended to play it off as ambivalence to the fetus’ wellbeing but he knew, deep down –and because he had managed to sneak a few glances of her humming to her growing belly- that this was possibly the most profound thing to happen in Meg’s life. In both of their lives.

Moving silently across the room he moved to stand in front of the window, peeling back the curtain to peer out. As far as one star Motels went, this one wasn’t exceptionally bad –but it wasn’t exceptionally good either. It was simple, obviously owned by a family –he had spotted a father with his daughter planting a few rose bushes upon arrival- and something about it just felt like home. Peering down to one of the infant rose bushes he smiled faintly at the two honey bees collecting pollen. His situation was dire, life threatening –especially since his powers were dwindling- but something about the happy almost bouncing pattern the insects took made him feel as if everything would be fine. As if his friends were stopping by to ease his troubled mind.

Letting the curtain fall back he moved to the bedside, reaching out and lightly tucking a few strands of hair behind Meg’s ear. He wasn’t sure what love felt like exactly, but he was sure that this moment –along with a string of moments from the past five months- was dangerously close. They had never said so much to each other, but he suspected she was beginning to feel something for him. In a million years Castiel would have never thought that the mindless copulation, the heated animal desire between Angel and Demon in the back of Dean’s impala would lead to something of this magnitude. He understood the properties of protection of a sexual nature before he had copulated with Meg, but when lost in the moment, that magnificent moment of shaking vowels and loose syllables he had lost control. And so here they were, five months later, in a rundown Motel room running from Demons.

A sharp knock startled him from his thoughts and even before he heard the muffled greeting he knew who it was.

“Cas, it’s Dean, open up!”

Moving quickly to the door he unlocked it, momentarily disabling the Enochian magics and fixed Dean with a deadly serious look. “Dean, I do not appreciate your excessive bombilation. Meg is asleep.” Taking steps into the room he allowed the two brothers passage.

“Look Cas,” Dean’s words were hurried, too rushed, “we gotta get our shit together and hit the road. Now.”

“Dean I do not understand your expeditiousness, were you followed?” Bending he slid the duffle bag from underneath the bed, beginning to gather his and Meg’s belongings.

“You said that Meg is close to popping, right?” This time it was Sam who spoke up as he helped gather things from around the room. He waited for Castiel’s affirmative nod to continue, “Well, we have to get her somewhere safe, now. It’s not just Demons anymore, dude, Angels too.”

Castiel felt as though he had been punched in the gut; sure he hadn’t expected his brothers and sisters to be accepting of his union and resulting offspring with a Demon, but for them to openly hunt them without so much as a word- he was reminded of all the sacrifices he had made on behalf of the Winchesters in the past only to have everything spit back in his face. He froze for a moment, the anger taking over before he clenched his jaw and visibly shook himself back to reality. He could feel the scrutinizing looks he was getting for it, but managed to shove the last few articles of clothing into the duffle. “Please, grab the pack and play, I will wake Meg.”

Moving into the bedroom section he knelt beside the bed, running the backs of his knuckles over her cheek. “Meg,” He called her softly, “it’s time to go now.” It took a few moments for her to stir and he couldn’t help but smile at the opening of her eyes.

“Cas? What’s going on?” Her voice was groggy, arms reaching up to stretch over her head.

At the use of his nickname his head tilted to the side slightly, she hadn’t called him anything but Clarence up until now. Castiel couldn’t help the rapid increase in his heart rate or the warm feeling that skittered around his insides. “No time to explain,” Of course, he didn’t know the entire story anyways, “just come with me and get in the Impala, we are no longer safe here.”

Her brows furrowed, knotting together in a confused line –as a Demon she had certainly known more emotion than the Angel before her and this one, this one was definitely fear. “O-okay.” Normally she would have tried to make some sort of argument, hormones and all around don’t give a fuck attitude taking over and possessing her lips. But now she was too tired, too emotional, too pregnant really to put up any kind of fight. “There is no way I am leaving without a trip to the bathroom.”

-SUPERNATURAL-

It had been nearly two hours since they left the Motel, the four of them in the Impala with Castiel and Meg sharing close quarters due to the baby supplies taking up the greater portion of the bench seat. Shifting slightly he winced, he had folded himself into a rather unnatural position around Meg, trying to make her as comfortable as possible and now all of his limbs were tingling rather painfully. It felt like the static from the Television was somehow buzzing around underneath his flesh. Meg wrinkled her brow, asking ‘What?’ without having to speak. Castiel shook his head in the negative and gave her a short smile, eyes averting to a new Motel looming nearby.

“Dean-“ He was going to ask about getting Meg some kind of sustainable nourishment, it had been some time since they had last stopped for anything more than the bathroom, but was cut off by Meg’s muffled voice. Turning in her direction he ignored the sound of Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, “What?”

“It’s time Clarence.” The hot liquid which expelled itself from her nether region was gross –even for a Demon- and she shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her palms at the sides of her belly.

“Dean-“ Before he could manage to relay the information the Impala came to a screeching halt, causing him to fling his arm out to keep her from head butting Dean’s seat. Her nod of thanks didn’t go unnoticed, “Why are we stopped in the middle of the road, Dean, we need to be en route to the Hospital.”

“Cas.” His tone was slightly shaking, warning of danger. “Nows really not the time.”

“I am capable of many things, stopping childbirth is not one of them.”

Dean turned quickly around, peering over the seat to glance in the direction of the floor boards. “Oh, baby no.” Fixing Meg with a deadly serious glare he gestured to the scene just beyond the windshield, “I suggest you do whatever it takes to keep that thing in there.”

Meg risked a glance, doing her best to breathe correctly. “Shit, shit, shit.” Normally she would be running headfirst into the throng of battle, the first to draw blood, the last standing; but things were much, much different. Instinctively her arms wrapped around her midsection, giving a small nod of thanks as she felt Cas’ hand envelope hers. It was a small gesture of comfort but looking briefly into his eyes she knew he meant more by it.

Removing his attention from Meg he attempted to count the number of Demons in front of them. “There is at least twenty of them.” He paused for a beat, “Sam, take Meg to the Motel. Dean, I’ll need your assistance on this one, my batteries are running low. Dean and I will meet-“

“Woah, no way Clarence. I am not going with that moose to my certain death while you go out in a blaze of glory.”

“Meg,” He sighed, trying to mask the fear in his eyes, “it’s our only chance.” Reaching under the seat beside him he grasped the megaphone he had purchased on a whim some months ago. Castiel couldn’t recall now why he had bought it, the object had just called to him. “I’ve got this, we’ll be fine.”

Meg couldn’t help the look she was giving him but decided to shove the retorts down for later when they had gotten out of this mess. She watched Sam get out of the car, slamming his door and hurrying around to her side. She got out as quickly as she could, hobbling beside Sam across the parking lot.

Pulling the back door closed he climbed –much to Dean’s dismay- in to the front, noting –rather worriedly- that the demons were advancing in Sam and Meg’s direction. Glancing over at Dean, perhaps for the last time, they shared a look, a look that said everything they had ever left unsaid. In that moment they were brothers riding into the final battle, fully content to die at the other’s side.

Dean knew what Cas was up to in those few seconds they had exchanged glances and used a blanket he grabbed from the back seat to help muffle what he knew was coming.

Rolling down his window Castiel began to speak into the megaphone, “OLANI ADRPAN OL LIT OD D OIAD PRG NIIS DS OL GEMEGANZA MALPRG NIIS LONCHO OL COCASG NOROMI,” The demons began to howl loudly, charging at the car, “OD PASBS OL OIAD EOPHAN OIVEAE!” With the final words of the Enochian exorcism the road seemed covered in black Demonic essence for a few tense moments before disappearing below the asphalt.

Cracking an eye Dean threw the blanket behind him, “That was easy.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, “Too easy.” Squinting he scooted forward in his seat, peering out wherever he could.

“CAS!”

Jerking his head in the direction of the Motel he spotted Sam running towards the car, pointing up in the sky. The metal roof obstructed his view and he began to open the door to get out. Before he, or Dean could exit the Impala a force crashed down on top of the car, denting the roof in so much it caused Cas to come close to curling up in the floor boards. “Dean!” Pushing himself out of the bent metal he squinted up at the sky, “Damn it.”

“DEAN!” Sam came full speed around the side of the car, helping to pull his older brother from the wreckage.

Looking to the former roof of the Impala he winced, the two points of impact were indicative of an Angel attempting to end their struggle. “Sam, where is Meg?”

His brother was unconscious, with a good sized gash on his forehead. “They took her.” Lightly he slapped Dean’s cheek, “Before I could kick the door in one flew down and grabbed her. I’m sorry Cas-“

He grated his teeth a little, his siblings had more than crossed the line this time. “No need for apologies, Sam, you did your best. Which obviously was not enough.” He wasn’t trying to insult the youngest Winchester, though it was apparent that was the way it was taken.

“Sammy I better be hallucinating. If I am not in the lap of a well endowed female nurse right now I’m gonna need me some pie.” Dean winced as he was shoved rather unceremoniously off of his brother’s lap and onto the asphalt. “Where’s the bitch?” If he was telling the truth Meg had come to grow on him –like acute meningitis with a sense of humor- in the past few months, but he wasn’t going to stop trying to ruffle the Angel’s feathers.

“Gone.” Castiel gazed skyward again at the two Angels who had decided to make a spectacle of their abilities. “I suggest we get inside.” Taking a few steps forward he grasped both of the Winchesters by the shoulder and focused on the Motel.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean’s protest echoed in the small room.

“Dude, you’ve got to start warning people about that.” Sam moved to the kitchenette, thankful for the basic supplies –mainly the salt. It wouldn’t stop an Angel, but it would certainly make him feel a little bit better.

“Please, be quiet.” Cas squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath.

“Cas-“

“Dean.” He wrenched an eye open, giving him a fierce one eyed gaze. “Quiet.”

The hunter’s acquiesced, going about setting wards and traps.

Closing his eyes again he focused all of his attention on the Angel network, allowing the flood of whispers and sing song to come through. It would take some time to gather information this way, but it was all he could do right now without any leads.

-SUPERNATURAL-

“How long is he gonna be like that?” Dead ran a hand across his face, pulling the curtain back to look in to the night.

Sam shrugged, “Not sure.” Sighing he pulled his hands from the keyboard of his laptop, popping his knuckles in frustration. “I’m not exactly swimming in leads over here either. I swear I don’t even know what to type anymore.”

Like a thousand bells the answer suddenly rang out, calling and pulling him to another location. His eyes flashing open he smirked, happy with himself. “I know where she is.”

“Care to elaborate?” Dean took a healthy swig from the bottle of Dos Equis, a curious look overcoming his features.

“She is praying for me.” Moving slightly he noted his joints were stiff, how long had he been standing there? Apparently long enough for the sun to set. “We have to go before I lose the connection.” Reaching out to grasp Dean by the shoulder he motioned for Sam to hurry.

Sam nodded, tossing the duffel bag that now housed all of their relevant supplies –as the Impala was once again out of commission- over his shoulder. Standing beside Castiel he shoved his free hand into his pocket, wrenching his eyes shut in anticipation.

“Dammit.” Dean would’ve protested had there been a viable segue, but there wasn’t. “At least I-“ He was cut off by the all too familiar shift and frighteningly loud shift of air. Focusing on the tinted bottle he smiled wide and triumphant. “Still got my beer.” Taking a sip he frowned at the fact that it was more than half foam and tossed it into the woods that were now surrounding them.

“She’s in the woods?” Sam raised a speculative brow.

“No.” Without warning Cas grabbed them both about the shoulders again, this time transporting them to the correct place. “My landings have been a bit off recently.” With a sigh he shook his head at the building in front of them.

“Crowley’s hideout? You’re telling me that’s not off?”

“No, Sam, we are in the right place.”

-SUPERNATURAL-

“Hello Darling!” Crowley’s voice echoed across the small space –even when in hiding the man was fabulous, the amount of marble in the home was absurd.

Castiel had to bite back a retort as his knees hit the ground, blood blossoming from his nose. “Crowley.” Raising his arm up he wiped the crimson on the tan sleeve of the duster. “A pleasure as always.”

“Tut, tut, I do believe, my dear Winchesters, that Cassie has been spending far too much time with you. He’s developing a sense of humor, for shame!”

Dean would’ve liked to break out of the small cage he and Sam were currently being held in to decapitate and exorcize the son of a bitch. Not that decapitation or exorcism would hinder the King of Hell.

Cas turned a worried look in the direction of a howling Meg, the child hadn’t been born yet but it wouldn’t be much longer now. If Crowley got his hands on the child there was no doubt in Castiel’s mind that the next apocalypse would be upon them –Much, much faster than any other he or they as a team [read:freewill] had been through in the past. Looming apocalypse aside he felt as if he were going to suffocate under the strain beneath his chest. His heart ached at the thought of not only losing his child but Meg also –not that he expected their romance to last much longer after the hormones had dissipated in her. “I’ll do whatever you want.” He was desperate, “If it’s a deal, make it.” He nearly snarled around the words, burning blue eyes shooting invisible daggers across the room.

“A deal?” A new, all too familiar voice came into play. “Who said anything about a deal?”

“Balthazar?” His brows furrowed, knotting in confusion to only fall in disappointment.

“Don’t look so surprised Cassie, who do you think brought me back from the dead?”

Evil Balthazar was nothing he could have ever expected –sassy, annoying, womanizing Balthazar… he would give anything for him to come back. Hanging his head he couldn’t help the few tearless sobs that wracked his body.

“Oh shit!” Dean’s voice pulled him back to awareness, gazing from the small cage to where Crowley and Balthazar were standing –looking so smug and cheeky.

As Meg’s screaming stopped and another, much smaller screaming started Castiel had to resist the urge to leap up and rush to her side. Until he was sure of God’s intentions he was glued to the spot in fear.

“Crowley,” Chuck began, causing the Demon to turn his back on Castiel and obscure his line of sight. “You were once my favorite Son.” Reaching out he grasped the former Angel at the sides of his head, ”Winchesters, cover your eyes!” White holy light expelled from his palms, bathing the room in a serene glow for a few moments before dissipating. “Balthazar.” He shook his head in the negative, snapping his fingers and effectively banishing the Angel.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel pushed himself to his feet slowly, everything hurt exponentially, and made his way over to Meg. “Why intervene now?” Removing his trench coat he scooped the slimy, wriggling newborn up and did his best to cradle it. Placing two fingers on either side of the umbilical cord he sent a quick blast of searing heat through it, effectively cutting it and cauterizing it in one simple motion. Wrapping the infant up more securely he gently handed him to Meg.

“In time you will, Castiel.” Moving to stand at one side of the bed he smirked as Meg attempted to recoil with the infant, “You are my most favored Son.”

“Uh, as much as I’d like to let this abomination of a chick flick movie continue, can we, uh, I dunno, maybe get a little help here?” Dean’s impatient voice filled the room.

“Abomination of a chick flick movie?” Sam raised a brow, “Seriously Dean?”

“What? He’s always calling you an abom-“ He stopped himself as he heard the locks open, Castiel’s raised hand the source of his freedom. Swinging the gate open he squirmed past Sam, making it out first.

Chuck rolled his eyes before returning his attention back to the infant, “This one is going to be trouble.” Looking up to Castiel he fixed him with a deadly serious gaze, “Meg.” Smirking out a congratulations he raised a hand to hover over her head, drawing the demonic essence from the vessel and left behind Meg the human, “Castiel, your duty remains the same. Protect your charges,” he looked around the room to the others before returning to his son, “save humanity. Even if it means disposing of the child.” Not leaving time for any of the rooms occupants to get a word in he disappeared back to his home

“That’s it?” Dean shook his head, wiping dirt from his palms into his pants, “God’s a big bag of douchey dicks.”


End file.
